


Мои черные сны

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Она приходит к нему по ночам.





	Мои черные сны

Он просыпается в духоте летней ночи, облепленный, словно вязкой тиной, плотной пленкой воздуха, намертво прикипевшей к коже. Пытается содрать ее вместе с одеждой и понимает, что заснул прямо в форме. Ткань под пальцами кажется масляно-черной; он трогает ее – и чернота остается на подушечках.  
Хиджиката растирает эту ночь – она пахнет пряно и солоно. Он понимает, что его форма в крови. Он прислушивается к себе – не болит ничего, кроме привычного ноющего куска в груди. Это нормально. Это хорошо. Кровь чужая. Он засыпает.  
Хиджиката спит. Ему снятся луг и высокий берег реки где-то вдалеке, густые травы, щекочущие ноги. Мелкие камешки под подошвой. Он идет на запах водоема. Хочется пить, хочется умыться, стрекот цикад поздним летом похож на шум мотора или тиканье таймера бомбы. Хиджиката оглядывается – но не видит ни машины, ни взрывного устройства. Он идет и идет, пока не приходит к реке. Вода расступается перед ним легко и послушно, льнет к коже; Хиджиката смотрит на нее – и она глядит на него в ответ.  
У нее багряные глаза.  
Хиджиката просыпается и продолжает смотреть в них. Засыпает – и видит снова. Просыпается.  
Засыпает.  
Просыпается – в поту и крови, даже если ложился спать спокойный и трезвый. Он нюхает кровь, наклоняется к полу, как пес. Он даже лижет ее – это не сок и не краска. Солоно, солоно, во рту солоно.  
Он слышит шорох и вскакивает на ноги.  
Она стоит у стены и смотрит на него багряными глазами. Подносит ладонь ко рту – Хиджиката повторяет ее жест, – потом показывает ему. Ее пальцы окрашены алым, пальцы Хиджикаты – тоже.  
Она молча кивает и исчезает в темноте, улыбаясь окровавленным ртом.  
Хиджиката не улыбается.  
Он ложится обратно на постель и смотрит в потолок; в комнате светло, тут сияет ослепительный свет, хотя еще минуту назад стены тонули во мраке. Слишком ярко. Хиджикате режет глаза. Он поднимается и достает бутылку, делает глоток, еще и еще – пока соленый вкус не исчезает под напором горечи. Он допивает до дна, опускается на мокрую от пота простыню.  
Засыпает.  
Просыпается.  
Засыпает.  
Он просыпается оттого, что кто-то на него смотрит: Хиджиката открывает глаза медленно, уже зная, кого найдет.  
Багряные глаза глядят на него, испачканные – соком, соком, сладким ягодным соком – губы улыбаются. Потом нежный рот приоткрывается и беззвучно смеется. Хиджиката хрипло вторит, тянет пальцы, чтобы отереть алое с бледных губ.  
Но она качает головой и снова уплывает во тьму.  
Хиджиката засыпает.  
Просыпается.  
Заснуть снова не выходит.  
Он проводит две бессонные ночи подряд, а потом возвращается с рваной раной от осколка в предплечье и неотвязным солоноватым запахом, который следует за ним по пятам, как пес.  
Хиджиката долго сидит и курит. Табак. Как он мог забыть о таком простом способе, он убивает соль своей горечью, его горечь – совсем другая. Привычная. Знакомая.  
Начинается дождь, мелкие брызги долетают до лица, остужают горящую кожу. Не хватало еще простыть. Дурак. Хиджиката докуривает пачку до конца, думая о том, что привычные обыденные вещи скоро поставят его на ноги.  
Он ошибается.  
Багряные глаза, которые смотрят на него, знакомы слишком хорошо.  
Он привык.  
Он уже привык.  
Хиджиката ложится на постель, чтобы не видеть, как они в который раз исчезнут во тьме.  
Но она не уходит.  
Дождь заканчивается незаметно; просто стихает шорох капель и становится гулко и пусто. Темнота мягко, нежно отталкивается от стен и плывет навстречу, застывая только на подступах к кровати. Черные языки лижут отсыревшую простынь и онемевшие пальцы.  
Она садится у постели и смотрит.  
\- Сигареты закончились, - говорит он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Чтобы отвлечься, чтобы не смотреть. У него плохо выходит.  
На ней нежно-персиковое кимоно, широкий пояс, волосы короткие, совсем не такие, как тогда. Правильно, думает он. Чего ты ждал. К тебе придет она – не та девочка. Та простила. Эта не простит.  
\- Перешел на новую марку, старую сняли с производства, чтоб им, сукам, сдохнуть. Извини.  
Она улыбается и легонько качает головой.  
\- Не хотел ругаться при тебе. Ты что-то хочешь?  
Она качает головой снова.  
\- Ты сможешь меня простить?  
Она улыбается ему, нежно, бесконечно нежно, от ее взгляда там, внутри, где все ноет и ноет который год, становится сладко и звонко, будто там бьется птица.  
Она улыбается ему – и опять качает головой.  
Он засыпает.  
Просыпается.  
\- Что-то ты бледный, Тоши.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, не ели бы вы на ночь столько майонеза.  
\- Замком! Эти идиоты больше вас не огорчат, я сказал им тренироваться, пока не сдохнут – или пока вам станет не стыдно на них смотреть!  
Засыпает.  
Просыпается.  
Режет порцию мяса, поливает майонезом.  
Режет чью-то руку.  
Чью-то грудь.  
Чью-то шею.  
\- Тоши, можно было брать живым или мертвым. Или. Был выбор.  
Выбора нет.  
Нельзя не заснуть.  
Он засыпает.  
\- Вот дерьмо, а! И эти тоже сняли с продажи, теперь придется курить всякую дрянь. Черт.  
Дождей больше нет, в комнате темно и душно, ночь больше не гнездится по углам, она радостно тянет к нему горячие, шершавые языки, стоит ему только переступить порог. Оплетает с ног до головы, и все тело покрывается мерзким липким потом, который не смоешь. Языки лижут запястье, которым он трет лоб.  
\- Глупо, правда? Вроде бы похрен уже давно должно быть, а не могу менять привычки. Не могу. Утром встану, надо будет наорать на урода, который там жжет всякую дрянь – ты же чувствуешь, да, как гарью несет? И жара, да сколько можно уже терпеть эту сволочную жару! Вот Сого… Твой брат носится целыми днями, ему хоть бы что, а я как сонная муха. Кофе стоит пить, что ли. Не могу. Жарко.  
Ему горячо. От душного ночного воздуха, от чужого взгляда.  
\- Помнишь, ты мне принесла воды в додзе, а он разозлился и все разлил? Дурак. Мальчишка совсем был. Он вырос храбрым. Не беспокойся. Он со всем справится. Я присмотрю. Ты не беспокойся.  
Она хмурится едва заметно и уходит.  
Ее нет три ночи подряд, и Хиджиката начинает постепенно учиться дышать раскаленным воздухом – но на четвертый день она возвращается снова.  
И больше не улыбается ему.  
Смотрит тяжело и долго, комкает ткань кимоно в пальцах. Хиджиката приглядывается – оно другое. Нарядное. Красивое. Праздничное.  
\- Я не мог, - говорит он, и слова застревают в горле битым стеклом, куском наждака. – Я не мог.  
Она качает головой.  
\- Я не лгу тебе, нет, ты же знаешь! Если бы я погиб, ты бы…  
Она качает головой.  
\- Конечно. Ты бы пережила. Я слишком много возомнил о себе. Прости. Ты простишь меня?  
Она качает головой, и черные языки забирают ее всю, целиком, вместе со свадебным кимоно и алыми от крови губами.  
Он успевает увидеть, как они растягиваются в улыбке, когда она замечает слезы на его лице.  
Он просыпается.  
\- Тоши. Ты бы взял отпуск.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, опять обожрались на ночь? Так и заворот кишок недолго получить.  
\- Командир! Мы все исправим, командир! Вы только скажите, что!?  
Ничего не исправить.  
Он засыпает.  
Комната кружится перед лицом, горячий воздух затекает в горло, давит на глаза. Хиджиката шепчет:  
\- Хочешь, я буду рассказывать тебе истории? Тебе понравится. Сотни историй, клянусь, они будут самые лучшие, самые веселые. Не смотри на меня. Тебе противно, я знаю. Не смотри. Слушай.  
Он говорит ей о том, как дураки выбесили его сегодня на тренировке. Какой вкусный был обед. Как он хотел пойти в кино на новый фильм, но было не с кем. О говорит ей о том, о чем ему больше некому говорить. О доме у реки, о высоких травах, о стрекозах, которые садятся на толстые стебли цветов. О том, как поет меч, рассекающий сочную зеленую плоть, как хороша весна, когда есть, чем дышать. С кем дышать.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорила мне о хижине, странной хижине в лесу? Я поверил тебе и пошел искать, но так и не нашел. Думал, ты посмеялась надо мной, а она была, эта хижина. Я ее видел. Во сне. На прошлой неделе. Там было все, как ты говорила.  
Он сжимает голову ладонями. От духоты колотится пульс в висках, бьется пойманным зверем, грызет изнутри кожу острыми зубами.  
\- Там был очаг и кувшин с водой. Там было тепло и мягкая постель – все, что нужно путнику. Там была ты. Почему теперь ты приходишь ко мне так?  
Она молчит.  
Она протягивает руку и манит его. Она указывает на его меч. На него самого.  
\- Я не могу.  
Она смотрит на него с гневом и болью.  
\- Я не могу, - голос хриплый, на груди словно улегся черный кот, выпустил когти. Ночью тяжело говорить. Дышать еще тяжелее. – Я не могу уйти с тобой. Прости. Не мог тогда. Не могу сейчас. Мне есть, о ком заботиться. Он глупый. Тупица, идиот, сраная мелочь – если с ним случится что-то, ты же не простишь мне. Я не могу уйти за тобой. Он подорвется на собственной базуке, его переедет машина, он сожрет несвежее мясо и подохнет от колик. Я думал, что он – все, что мне осталось от тебя. Но он больше. Его слишком много, а я слишком тупой и простой. У меня внутри мало места, что в голове, что в сердце. На всех не хватит. Прости. Я смотрел на него каждый день и все больше запоминал его привычки. Не твои. Мне казалось, если я буду к нему поближе, то дольше буду помнить о тебе. Нет. Я помню о нем. Думаю о нем. Как треснуть его побольнее. Как не дать ему умереть. Ты была моей девушкой из сказочной хижины во сне. Тебя больше нет. Если не можешь простить меня – ненавидь. Но я не могу умереть с тобой.  
Она молчит и смотрит на него. Долго, долго, так долго, что глаза у нее становятся почти черными.  
Он не хочет отдавать ее ночи так скоро.  
Он говорит:  
\- Поцелуй меня. На прощанье. Если сможешь.  
Он смеется, глухо и хрипло – она сон, призрак, душный летний туман. У нее не может быть холодных губ.  
Она не может вздрогнуть, когда он коснется ее руки. Нащупает пульс.  
Она не может…  
Потому что ее нет.  
Он бьет наотмашь и жадно ловит ноздрями запах чужой крови – свежей, горячей, живой. Этот запах сладок, от него по коже бегут щекотные мурашки, а тьма робко жмется по углам, не смея лезть к нему, пока он бьет, бьет, бьет искривленное от боли лицо. Пока выворачивает руку, пока рвет по шву кимоно, вытряхивая из этой насмешки – тварь, дурной сон. Кошмар.  
Пока слышит хруст чужих ребер под кулаком, пока смотрит в глаза – распахнутые, не мигающие – дожидаясь момента, когда они закроются.  
Он поднимается на пошатывающихся ногах и ложится на постель. Засыпает и не видит никаких снов.

***  
Ночью в больнице терпко пахнет спиртом. Пока он идет к палате, затылок щекочут редкие чужие взгляды, по шее проходятся липкие пальцы шепотков. Хиджиката раздраженно передергивает плечами и запирает за собой дверь. Смотрит на ломаные линии на экране приборов, пока острые пики не становятся достаточно частыми.  
Пока багряные глаза не открываются.  
\- Эти твари сговорились. Третья марка сраных сигарет за месяц, им что, кто-то заплатил? Кондо? Решил заботиться о моем здоровье? Вот ведь новости, подумать только! Если узнаю, что кто-то из наших – убью…  
Разбитые губы слегка дрожат, на них выступает кровь – всего пара капель, Хиджиката стирает ее пальцем и слизывает. Надо же. И в самом деле сладко. Не солоно.  
\- А еще эта духота – я выяснил, какая свинья жжет во дворе всякое дерьмо по ночам! Подружка его кинула, письма он жжет – нет, она что, грузовиками их ему отправляла? Вот же нечего делать идиотам по ночам, спать не пробовали, спрашивается!?  
\- Я больше не…  
Хиджиката вскакивает и остервенело дергает задвижку на окне, рама поддается с трудом, сыпется какая-то дрянь – и это, по-вашему, больница?  
\- …приду.  
Окно распахивается, Хиджиката прикрывает глаза и слушает тишину. Нет цикад, нет шорохов по углам, только звуки датчиков, которые говорят о привычном. О знакомом. О том, что кто-то жив.  
\- Привычка – сучье дело. Привыкаешь к чему-то так легко, а потом все менять, как те херовы сигареты. Нет уж, черта с два. Привык – значит, буду как-то жить с этим дальше. Не проси у меня прощения. Ненавидь меня и дальше. Я тоже не буду просить меня ни за что простить. Простить - значит отпустить. Тебя я никуда не отпускаю, - говорит он и чувствует, как прохладный воздух хлещет в его легкие, переполняя до краев. – Я постелил второй футон. И лучше бы тебе начать приходить до того, как я засну. Мало ли, спросонья еще забуду какую срань, о которой надо выговориться.  
Ветер смеется в лицо – ну ты, придурок, и учудил! Хиджиката хохочет ему в ответ.  
\- Замерзнете, Хиджиката-сан. Ночи осенью холодные. Простудитесь и умрете. Я, конечно, не против…  
\- К футонам прилагается одеяло, дурак.  
Хиджиката решает, что выждал достаточно времени, и поворачивается обратно. Смотрит на слипшиеся ресницы. На разбитые губы.  
\- Одно?  
\- Одно.


End file.
